When the veil rises
by Snapy49
Summary: The war is over ... Voldemort is defeated but so much life has been wasted and destroyed ... Harry is no longer the same, Hermione remembers all this, sincerely hoping to make a difference. What happens then when a time portal draws her into a version that will change everything? (translation of "Quand le voile se lève" a french fan fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Pernos Forever_ _, my Beta !_

I present to you the translation of my story written originally in French. If there are still faults, I am the only one responsible!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Portal to the Past**

Disappointed, that was what she was! Hermione paced back and forth between two healing spells to the wounded of this last fight that had just taken place at Hogwarts. Many had perished before or during the battle: Remus, Tonks, Fred, Molly, Snape, Sirius, Luna, Ron ... Why had she survived? Why was she going to have to live with this heavy heart and those memories of happy moments that would never be like before? It was true she had Harry left, but he too had changed by fighting, by losses...

She then sat in a corner and let a few tears sink, and say that there were still a few days she was in Ron's arm, the one she loved and it was so magical when she realized it was reciprocal! But in the end, they stayed only a few hours together, in full battle Ron received a spell of death that was destined for her. She felt so guilty, she merely drew back again and again, so much so that she did not hear footsteps coming in her direction.

" _Go to Hermione, get up! I know it's hard, but we all have to face each other like a real family!"_

She gently raised her face and crossed a redhead she knew well: George Weasley! She felt stupid, crying in her corner when he had lost his brothers and mother on that day. He too had wept, he did not show it but his red eyes betrayed him more than he thought! The Weasley family was so united that the loss of three people suddenly affected them sincerely, they were certainly not sorcerers whose purses were filled but their heart was filled with kindness and altruism.

Hermione had never felt as well as in the presence of the whole family but it was still a thing of the past. The walls, the houses could be rebuilt, never the lives taken could not be replaced! At this idea of new tears came to sparkle in the eyes of the girl who, through sadness and fatigue, fainted in the center of the Great Hall.

Her head hurt, her whole body in fact, what had happened to her? Oh yeah she remembered, she had cracked in every sense of the word. Harry who had watched the whole scene had then placed her in a corner so that she could calm down. Although she appreciates her friend's intent, Hermione knew that Harry had become cold and distant. To change her mind she took the road to the park, and she became aware of the extent of the damage she had suffered from her school: it would take time to rebuild everything!

Even the park was in a dirty state, not to mention the bridge totally destroyed by Neville and Seamus. A whiff of hatred invaded her then, she was more than fed up with seeing everything destroyed around her, she had to act, change things, or simply do something but what? She mumbled some ideas that came to her mind:

" _I could take a Time-Turner and make sure to change things! Hum no, too risky with the paradoxes ... Why not send me a message to myself in the past, something that only I could understand! Not too complicated to choose the precise moment to send the message ... But then what?_ "

She continued to walk when unwittingly she walked in what she thought was a puddle and made a good back looking at her feet. What she saw was not her own reflection but an older version of Hogwarts, how much older she did not know at all. But after all, what was she to risk: her life? She was already damn anyway. Her present? Too many dead, everything could be so much better! Looking around her, she did not hesitate any longer and jumped in the "puddle", landing brutally on the freshly cut grass of Hogwarts.

Everything was as before: the castle, the bridge, it was in the past there was no doubt but at what time? She went to Hogsmeade to discreetly find out more, she took a newspaper, and what she saw was chilling her blood: October 1981 is the month of the death of Harry's parents! Why was the portal linked at that time in particular?

A memory suddenly returned to him in the face: soon an innocent man would be imprisoned in Azkaban for 13 murders he had not committed. She was thinking of Sirius Black, a man who had hardly lived and had suffered so much if she wanted to change the future. To save Harry's parents or at least one innocent, that's what she was going to start!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I _know this chapter is quite short and looks like a prologue but promised others are longer! The rest will be published next Wednesday._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Pernos Forever_ _, my Beta !_

Thank you Damonsprincesss for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An inevitable destiny**

She then transplanted to Godric's hollow and soon realized that it was Halloween on the evening of the death of Harry's parents, she hoped for one thing: to arrive in time to save everyone. Unfortunately, when she arrived in front of the house all she saw was Sirius Black, kneeling on the ground weeping his friends. Hagrid, just behind him, held Harry in his arms and picked up the bike Sirius had just offered him, then flying to his meeting point with Professor Dumbledore. Not knowing how much time he had left before the muggle and magic world police intervened, Hermione snuck at Sirius before he even had time to think of leaving in search of Peter.

" _Sorry Mr. Black, as strange as it may seem I know what happened, who's the culprit ..._ "but Sirius interrupted her.

" _Everybody knows who the culprit is, there is no need to be a sight for that mademoiselle_!"

He had almost screamed with still tears streaming down his face.

" _Listen, I do not have time to explain everything I know, but if you do not follow me now and do what I think, that is, try to find Peter Pettigrew, you will end up in Azkaban without even being able to avenge your friends, how your godson can be protected?_ "

Sirius looked at her in awe as the young woman had just told her, "How the devil could she know so much?" But also by the insurance of which she was part despite its obvious panic in front of the events! She seemed to be close to her age in her twenties, but she had the look of a woman who had already lived so long and lost. This thought saddened him, in spite of the beauty that the young woman possessed, it seemed that she had not had to smile for a long time. He stood up and wiped his face, without looking away from the young woman he nodded, after all, he could take care of Peter later and make him regret his betrayal!

She then took his hand and teleported in front of Grimmauld Square, he looked at her open-mouthed "But how can she know this place?" He then walked past her, entered the apartment and closed behind the girl. He did not know what to do and even if he had trusted her, and yet a simple glance was enough to want to believe her! He went to get himself a drink, making a sign to the one who was following him to sit down. She obeyed and said to herself that it was better for her to begin the conversation by herself, for the poor man certainly did not know where he was!

" _I can't tell you my name, I know it's going to be hard to believe but I'm coming from the future and I'm a friend of Harry. Lord Voldemort has come back more alive than ever in our time and even if Harry eventually beat him, many have died: sorcerers as Muggles_."

 _"But how did you come back in the past? Why did not you save Lily and James? Why did you come to see me? What can we change?"_ Too many questions swirled in Sirius' head at that moment.

" _Then in order: I went through a sort of portal to come here, when I saw the date whit a newspaper I rushed to the Potter hoping to save them but in vain_ " She hesitated a few seconds before continuing. _"If I came to you it was because if you had stayed at your idea you would have ended up in Azkaban: Peter making everyone believe that you are the traitor. Your last question I think about it still, believe me, I advance one step at a time_."

 _"I am going to inform the Order of what you have just told me, that you know what camp I am in, I would never have betrayed my friends! I will have to introduce you also so you will need a name, even invented to simplify things. Oh and one last thing: a version of you must be born at that time no? Could not it create problems?"_

" _Yes, the best thing to do is to join the Order, you will only have to introduce me as Olivia Wilkins that should go. I do not know what effects my presence may have in a world where there is already another me."_

They looked at each other for a moment and then Sirius stood up and sent his Patronus to the members of the order to arrange an urgent meeting. All of them arrived one by one, Hermione recognized several of them: Albus Dumbledore, of course, Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin and even Alice and Frank Longbottom. "I must also save them," she told herself, following Dumbledore closely, Severus Snape had joined them when he realized that his Master would take Lily Potter and was now their spy. She then stood back listening to their remarks here and there when Sirius first explained who was the real traitor and how he arrived too late to save his friends.

Dumbledore reassured the assembly a little sadly now by exposing the fact that Harry was safe now and that he would be lifted away from all the celebrity implied by his situation. All eyes then turned on the young woman, before she had time to say a word Sirius presented her to the crowd as agreed in Olivia, he specified that she came from the future and that she had avoided him Azkaban. Dumbledore then gave her a smile of thanks, then she stood up and explained as she could about certain events that it was better to change for a better future ahead of them while specifying that she had to abstain from certain things for the good of all.

Thus, for nearly two hours, Hermione spoke of the unpleasant future of the Longbottoms, of the imprisonment for 13 years of Sirius which should have taken place, of the secret but indispensable help of Severus Snape, the events taking place during his schooling at Hogwarts: the Basilisk, the philosopher's stone, the Triwizard cup and finally the Horcruxes. Everyone seemed horrified by this last word and all understood that the "death" of the Dark Lord was then only temporary. It would be necessary to act and Sirius made ample notice that Hermione (Olivia for him), would be an ally of the most useful in this war that could be avoided and that it would already entrust to him his own life, after all, it had already spared him much pain.

The young woman gasped at such words and became as red as the seat in which she sat. She then realized that she was going to have to resume the hunt for the Horcrux and that her life, tempted to survive, would not be quiet any time soon. She sighed a good blow, took her face in her hands, she was already very tired by her last months of cavalry and the battle had worn it all the more, it had to do 48 hours she had not closed and did not feel when unconsciousness gained it. Waking up a few hours later, she discovered that Sirius was there just like Dumbledore, and they explained to her that she had simply fainted under fatigue and had taken the opportunity to take care of the few wounds on her body. Reflexively she took her arm where sometime earlier Bellatrix had written a note that disgusted Hermione.

 _"Do not worry, Miss Wilkins, it will eventually heal even though I think there will always be a mark for that one,"_ said Dumbledore, pointing to the young woman's arm with a look of comfort.

 _"Thank you for your help and your care, I admit that some time ago I should have rest but precisely, time, I had none! Oh and call me Olivia or Liv even please."_ Smiling faintly at Hermione trying to get her new name.

" _Liv? Very well I should be able to hold him back!"_ Sirius sniggered. " _I can never thank you enough to have saved me so you'll have me by your side until I pay my debt!"_

It was a shared laugh that Hermione fell asleep and said that she would need strength to face the rest!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This chapter is published by my phone so if there is a problem of layout, it will be arranged on my return!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to Pernos Forever, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The best friend of women**

Hermione quickly adapted to this era, a sadness remained constant especially in Remus and Sirius who still had a bitter taste of Peter's betrayal and the death of their dear friends. Hermione spent several hours in the library, taking advantage of old books, looking for what could happen to her at that time: would she survive, be sent back to an alternative version of the future? How to know after all ... From all the books she consulted, it seemed obvious that she was the first witch to experience this kind of "travel".

Having regained strength enough to teleport, she was charged with Sirius (who kept his word by staying with her) to recover the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Albus had given them permission to walk around as they wished at Hogwarts to do their research, they would start with the Room of Requirement, and after all, it was there that Harry had found it in her era! Walking in the corridors of the school Sirius was nostalgic, thinking back to the good memories that evoked the place.

" _Sirius, are you okay? If you want me to continue the mission alone, it is not at this time that I risk something at Hogwarts and then you know I would not be at my first Horcrux destroyed!"_

It was at the end of her sentence that Hermione remembered the last she had just destroyed. She was facing Ron, her forever friend, in the Chamber of Secrets where they had then used a basil croc to destroy it. It was just after that they exchanged their first kiss, without suspecting that there would not be a multitude of others that would follow. She then rejoined Sirius in her melancholy and lost the smile she had sported for several days which did not escape the eyes of the latter who spoke in a small voice:

" _Oh sorry Liv, I did not want to plumb the atmosphere, it's not my fault: everything here reminds me of James and Lily! I forgot that you too had heavy memories here!"_

 _"Do not worry, it will take the time it takes for you and me to cope with our losses I think! Let's change the subject, will you? I know that you are an animagus, I saw you at work. Can I have a small demonstration of your talents?"_

He gave a big smile to the young woman who decided to give her a little joy in his life. He then took the form of an animagus: a black dog, he remembered that James had pointed out to him that he was more adorable in this form and that he should keep it definitively for the happiness of all!

" _Ah yes, I remember,"_ Hermione said, not realizing that Sirius was in a dog form, he had thought and not spoken the words she'd heard. " _You told him that you could never get used to it: It was fleas!"_

Sirius stopped suddenly in the hallway of the castle staring at Hermione. "Can you hear me?" Hermione also froze when she understood what had just happened, she had understood Sirius as naturally as if he were human! She nodded her head and their conversation went on, talking to herself and his thoughts, it had so intrigued them that Sirius only resumed his human form in front of the Room of Requirement Hermione had just made appear.

They promised to speak to Albus on their return, knowing it was due to the presence of the latter in their time or elsewhere. They went back into the hall where everything wanted to be hidden was present, and so the room was full of objects which would not help!

" _Accio Horcrux,_ " says Sirius

" _No need to do this, it does not work with them, I have already tried!"_

They both laughed at Sirius' attempt before looking into the room, unfortunately, Hermione was not there when Harry himself discovered the Diadem. She tried to find some semblance of clue in her memory but nothing came, and everything was different at that time. She left a groan out of her mouth, which caused Sirius to laugh. She had just put a hand on a box that he opened before showing Hermione that he found first!

She drew her tongue in response, and they walked into Albus's office, after giving the password to enter "Donuts," Hermione felt like a stab in the heart, she could not stand and Sirius having seen nothing come could not hold her back. All around her blurred, the sounds were muffled and the young woman could hardly feel the parts of her body. She thought she heard Sirius yell to ask for help, she raised her head a little, crossing his terrified look and lose consciousness.

Re-opening her eyes, Hermione was back in her convalescent bed at Grimmauld Square. She could see her worried faces and Sirius who had fallen asleep at her bedside, turning her face to look at him better: she realized for the first time that he was a very handsome man. Before of course she had only observed him as "Harry's godfather," but nowadays she allowed herself some small deviations, Olivia and Hermione were unanimous: Sirius was very seductive.

Trying to hide the redness on her cheeks, she sat down in her bed, waking Sirius and bringing the whole crowd around the witch. She looked questioningly at the whole room, who seemed not to know where to begin in the explanations.

" _Miss Wilkins, we have just learned that the Death Eaters had earlier organized a massacre on Muggles to take revenge for their Master's death and intrusion into his soul. I do not know how they found the Muggles nearby who were related to you: a couple with a little girl of Harry's age."_

Hermione felt her heart beat a hundred miles an hour when she listened to Albus's words before looking around him to continue the explanation, hoping that what she thought was wrong.

" _The Granger if I'm not mistaken! Their daughter Hermione did not survive either, and I suspect at the sight of the violent reaction on your side that you must be that little girl, right?"_

She wanted to answer to Remus, but the fact that no word came out of her mouth was revealing enough for everyone. "In wanting to save everyone, I killed my parents," she thought. Long tears ran down her cheeks and Sirius took her in his arms to console her, it was evil to see her so sad, he knew she was going to feel guilty.

Everyone around her then tried to make her understand that she was not responsible for this, she wanted to do the best for everyone! A question remained in her head: Why was she still alive? After all, the younger version of her had just died, so why had not she disappeared?

She stood up at once, ignoring the demands of the members of the Order present who wished her to rest a little longer, she rushed to the library to take a book she had left aside some time earlier. On the "Living Paradox" page, she read very clearly that, in the context of a successful time travel, it would be possible (although this is only a hypothesis on this subject) that if the younger version of the person would die, a paradox would have the opportunity to create itself. For this to happen, the reality must have been modified enough to make the young version already have a divergent future from the original.

She sat down on the floor, thinking of all that it involved. She was going to be able to live at that time without risking to meet herself and therefore risk dimensional cracks, but this good news had involved the death of 3 people today. Three more innocents to add to her list of victims. She no longer knew what to feel joy and sadness, between anger and relief, she then went back into the living room where everyone was gathered, she explained to them what she had just read and believed almost give a small smile on the face of Sirius, but no she had surely dreamed.

Now she would be called by her real first name but would keep the name of Wilkins to avoid any problems. Returning to her bed she felt something snug against her, it was Sirius in his dog form! She pressed his head against her with a smile, leaving three tears to escape, one for each death. She would have to face other sorrows and other joys in the future, she fell asleep hoping that there would be more of the one than the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to Totallyawesomeharry, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sharing tenderness**

Hermione had spent a few days gathering herself at hers and her parents' grave. She was lost, but at the same time she had lost the little pain that had been in her since her arrival, since the death of her double. She felt so guilty of her new well-being that she let out her rage and knocked with her bare hands against the tree next to the graves. Falling on her knees, her head against the tree, she gave way to the hatred she had against herself.

Sirius had allowed himself privacy to gather his thoughts, but had re-joined Hermione when she shouted. What he saw broke his heart: she was in tears on the ground with her fists covered in blood. He put his hand through her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head, whispering to let go; that it would be better afterwards. An hour passed before the young woman could recover her spirits, they left the cemetery and returned to the HQ. They ate in silence until Albus arrived with the news of the day and the rest of the order.

" _Good. Riddle's diary was recovered by Severus in Malfoy's mansion, Sirius and Hermione recovered the Rowena Ravenclaw Diadem, Salazar's Slytherin medallion was also found, Gaunt Ring is also in our possession just like the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff_ ," he summarises.

" _So we're missing Nagini and Harry if I count correctly," Hermione said, "but how can we destroy the Horcrux in him? I remind you that to my knowledge Harry must die, only for a few seconds but …"_

" _Mione is right, for the snake we will eventually find it but for Harry it will be necessary to find a solution without having to eliminate it!"_

Hermione looked at him, almost shocked. Sirius had called her "Mione," a little nickname that Ron and Harry had used for her. She held back a few tears thinking that, after all, he could not know how she still had trouble talking about all this without cracking. She was still going to spend long hours in the library looking for a way to save the one who should have become her best friend. She had to find out. She began to talk to Albus about the Resurrection Stone, which might be useful to them if they were to kill Harry in the end.

If all this went as planned: Voldemort would not come back. And if he did return he would be as vulnerable as any human. She was happy with this idea; she only wanted to avoid all the sufferings that would be inflicted on good people. 'Hermione, stop thinking about the past again and again, you have to go ahead and do what needs to be done,' she thought. She did not realize that someone had joined her in the library, he passed his hands over her eyes.

" _Guess who?"_

 _"Um, then, what a difficult question there is. Hum ... I would say Albus without much conviction,"_ replied the young woman with a broad smile on her lips

 _"Do I look that old, sweet miss?"_

Sirius turned her around, leaving little space between the pair. She felt her heartbeat accelerate, he was so close to her that they were breathing the same air. She could not detach her gaze from his; she had known him in the past only by rumours but he was stronger than her, she wanted the attention he shown only for her. Taking her courage with both hands she put her arms around his neck, keeping an immense smile.

For his part, he did not know what to do; she was the best friend of his godson, but she was about his age. She was ravishing, intelligent, and almost stupid to hope to attract her attention. He felt a thrill go through her when she placed her arms around his neck, he had never felt such a thing for a woman. She understood him better than anyone, even in his animal form (the why was still a mystery). The sorcerer then caressed her cheek gently, taking advantage of the heat of her skin. He did not feel worthy of such a woman and yet he wanted to be a better man: for her.

" _Sirius ..." she murmured, "what are we doing. Seriously?"_

" _Shh Mione, we take advantage of the moment ..."_

At these words he no longer refrains, his lips reached out to touch those of the young woman who at first had been reluctant, surprised by Sirius who could not help but give her his kiss gently. Their lack of air forced them to stop, but their eyes remained immersed in each other without any need of speach. Hermione did not hold back to come and steal the wizard's lips in front of her, who was still surprised that she was receptive to her desires. Their kiss seemed to stop time; as if nothing else mattered, the world could have collapsed that they would not have paid attention.

They were glued to each other in a timeless and tender embrace as Remus surprised them, and he left the library with a smile, which intercepted the rest of the members present. He simply explained that Hermione and Sirius were in the midst of a private conversation. They all began to laugh heartily, happy that despite all the context of the past few weeks, a little joy and happiness were created between these two who needed support and someone in their life.

When the young couple returned to the drawing-room all eyes were immediately directed upon them, so they understood that everyone was aware of it. Remus pleaded guilty of sharing the information but they were all happy that they were. Hermione could not have been redder at the moment, Sirius, who was always smiling, put a kiss on his companion's head while keeping her close to him. Who would have thought a sorcerer like him would be satisfied with a certain monogamy! No matter the past, he would enjoy the future with her and no one could take her away from it.

The only one who seemed disgusted by the situation was kreacher, the house elf of the Black family, who saw Hermione as a "Mudblood" and was outraged that a pure blood like Sirius might want to mix with the noble family of the Blacks. He would never obey her, which was out of the question, and he knew that his old mistress will also hear the news this evening. The discussion then changed subject thanks to Albus who saw the young woman not recovering from her emotions.

 _"Miss Wilkins, we certainly have the Horcrux, but I wish we could get rid of it as quickly as possible!"_

" _You will need Godric Gryffindor's Sword previously soaked in Basilisk Venom, the mixture of the two will thus destroy them."_

The director of Hogwarts agreed and undertook with a team of Aurors to rid the school of this snake and at the same time to recover the venom. Hermione described to them exactly where the Chamber of Secrets was, and that he would need someone speaking Parseltongue to open it. Once all the points were made, Albus would be absent for a while as he interviewed for a new future teacher of defence against the dark arts: a certain Quirell!

Hermione suddenly took a horrified look and explained to Albus that he should never face this sorcerer who would eventually become Voldemort's host. The sorcerer then sent an owl directly to Quirell explaining that he had already found a taker for the post. Of course he looked around looking for how to find a professor without making an announcement.

" _Oh but I think, by what I understood you are a very smart and qualified woman, Miss! Why would not you try that role?"_

" _I ... Uh ... I'm very flattered but I never taught! I only had Optimals at my O.W.L.s and I never had the opportunity to spend my N.E.W.T.s with the war!"_ Hermione answered barely audible.

" _Oh but in view of your knowledge and the many adventures you have experienced as well as all the fights you have led I do not doubt that you have the required experience! In addition, I plan to create a definitive identity here on earth to simplify your life and adding the teacher's diploma would only be one more formality!"_

The young woman would have liked to hide at this moment because she was embarrassed by the situation, but she could only admit that she would have loved teaching at Hogwarts, thinking more about Metamorphosis or Sortilege as a subject. But she could always ask to change jobs when the manager would have found better than her, which would not be complicated according to the young woman. She thanked Albus again and again for her generous offer and returned to the arms of Sirius who was delighted to see her so happy.

He had just been offered the role of Auror in the ministry and had received permission from Albus to reside with his companion at Hogwarts between two missions. Both were happy at that moment, sure they knew they would have fighting to lead and that between Nagini to find and Harry to save everything was not so simple. Sirius had one thing in mind, something that would soon be asking Albus and Hermione: take Harry home and raise him as his own son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A pardon granted**

Months passed but the return came too quickly to the taste of Hermione who had spent her time preparing her classes to the dismay of Sirius who had hardly been able to take advantage of her. A few moments stolen here and there, a few kisses exchanged like an old couple except one evening when Hermione waited in their room with candles hanging here and there and ice-cream for two. He looked at her with a big smile, wondering how she could have guessed his tastes, but he would ask her for another moment, there he could only enjoy the young woman, her eyes possessing a power of seduction that she even ignored.

If he was not well brought up he would have jumped on it without even taking the time to eat this ice-cream. He then kissed her and settled in front of her, dreaming to be in the place of that ice that covered the lips of the witch. She stood up and with a little wand she shifted the table before sitting astride Sirius who was surprised: the woman he had in front of him was the one he had seen studying these days?

" _I'm sorry Sirius, I'm not used to being with someone, and I only had one person in my life and hardly a few hours ..."_

 _"Hey Mione stop tormenting yourself, I know that you come from a difficult time and then if I wanted a normal life with someone normal I would not have yielded to what I feel for a superb witch! By the way you are beautiful."_

She smiled on hearing these last words, it is true that apart from her fourth year at the ball for the fire, she had never really taken the time to be beautiful for a particular person. But tonight she wanted to make an effort, for him, she wore a beautiful black dress arriving a little above her knees perfectly highlight her forms of young woman. Taking time to tie her hair down she had refused to put on makeup, it had always been Ginny who had helped her.

He had slightly let her look at the young woman's cleavage in view of their current position, it was by lowering his hands a little that he noticed that being seated thus, Hermione's dress had same rise. He took advantage of it to pass the tip of his fingers on her legs as he gently climbed up what had the gift of making the young woman shudder. He pressed his face into her neck and pulled Hermione's hair apart, then he let his mouth wander, reaching to the lips of the witch, which he devoured with envy.

" _You know Sirius, with all next days, I'm going to be very busy, especially with you going on mission soon. So I admit there is one thing I would like to be sure."_

 _"What is it my Gryffindor? You know you can ask me all!"_

He had asked her this with a touch of anxiety and curiosity. She approached him gently in his ear to reply:

 _"I would like to know whether you are as gifted with your body as I have heard!"_

He did not expect this sentence, at least not from her. He stared at her completely before noticing that she was biting her lip: a small mimic that he had noticed when she had something in mind. She kissed him again, letting their tongues mingle in a sensual and passionate dance, then running her fingers through her hair she felt Sirius's hands explore her back in a delicate and gentle way. He raised his hands to the straps of her dress, which he softly lowered to accentuate his kisses at the beginning of the young woman's breasts, she shuddered and let a little groan come out of her mouth in contact with Sirius's mouth on her skin.

He then placed his arms so that he could lift it up and pressed it against the wall intoxicated by the sensations the young woman awakened in him. She blushed, feeling flattered by Sirius' desires for her materializing with a bump in the wizard's pants she already felt. He then put her back on the ground, always blocking her against the wall and removed her dress, leaving the witch in her underwear. She opened one of the buttons of the latter's shirt and pulled her away in a passionate kiss, gently undoing the belt loop of Sirius, stopped her, wanted to take his time, she deserved it.

He travelled her body with his expert hand while nibbling her neck. Feeling Hermione arched he allowed himself to a few more intimate explorations by lowering his hand more and more letting it wander on the panties of his companion that already felt excited. He then passed his hand over the already wet skin of Hermione's leg and stifled a groaning groan he made while stroking her clit. With his other hand he removed her bra and let her tongue guide him to the round and generous breasts of Gryffindor, wandering his tongue around the sensitive point he felt their breaths intensify and took advantage to nibble the tip already visible from her left breast.

She could not bear it anymore, this type of torture was so horrible and so pleasant at the same time that she no longer held back her groans. He slipped a finger then two in her privacy before beginning a few movements, still stroking her clitoris with his thumb. Totally possessing the lips of his companion he also had difficulty to contain himself, his erection was now painful to him like a teenager whose hormones would revolt.

 _"Sirius ... I'll ... I ..."_

He felt the body of his companion cambering, contracting, he knew that he had just enjoyed it and was proud of it. She had confessed to him, with red cheeks, that she had never done anything with a man. He would then be the first to make her acquainted with the pleasures of lust; he had a particular interest in the fact that she took pleasure in giving him pleasure. He then let her recover from her orgasm and placed her on the bed, then removed the rest of her clothes. As he approached her, he placed his face on the same level as her, and then resumed her lips, which did not seem to want to stop this moment.

Standing on her, he softly caressed her intimacy with his sex to lubricate and stir up the desire of the young woman. Pulling her legs apart, he slowly penetrated her and stopped a cry of Hermione with a wild kiss. Once she had totally interfered with her, he stopped to judge her reaction, he did not want to scare her or hurt her but the red cheeks that she sported and the kiss she stole told him the opposite.

He began to move back and forth, which intensified as Hermione passed her legs around Sirius. They both felt that they were losing their feet with the mixture of sensations their two interlocking bodies produced. Hermione turned her head back, groaning under her lover's kicks, contracting so that Sirius would not hold her long any longer. She pronounced his name over and over again in a sensual and intoxicating music, he kissed her when he felt that she contracted a last time and could not refrain from enjoying, and this ultimate goes and took a last orgasm from the sorceress. Sirius then collapsed beside his lover's body and ran his hand through her hair, she placed her head on Sirius' chest and both fell asleep almost immediately.

It was that night that Hermione and Sirius had the best memory, one night when he had become one and announced new ones where the young woman could dare more and more to let go presence of his lover and where she could take advantage of the witch to which he held more everything. A night that brought many more during the months leading up to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts**

There were only two days left before they started their work. Sirius tried to take his courage in both hands to talk about taking Harry back. After all nothing opposed to this, all the horcruxes had been destroyed including Nagini and having the little boy near him would be one of the best ways to find out how to dissociate him from the soul of Voldemort. He did not want to know that raised by this shrew and her husband, still less since Hermione had confessed to him that in his world he had not been happy during his childhood because of the Dursleys. He then approached the witch, placing his torso against her back and wrapping her arms around him, indicating his presence more marked by a kiss in the neck, which snatched a smile from the witch.

" _What do you want to ask of me, my dear Mr. Black? I see no other reason for a sudden tenderness on your part!_ "

" _Does not a man have the right to be gentle with his companion? Well I admit I would like to ask you something but be careful not to believe that I am as well as in this kind of situation Mione!"_

" _So tell me what you want_ _, you are starting to make_ _me panic Sirius!_ " She looked at him anxiously.

" _You see, I do not want to force things between you and me but a choice that I've been in my head for some time also involves you, I would not do anything without your agreement Mione. I ... I would like to get Harry back and we will raise him together, you will tell me we can't with our roles but I have already found a house elf specializing in children and when you have finished your classes and I my day, we will be there for him!"_

 _"Sirius, if Dumbledore has removed him from our world, it's to make him grow up without the fuss of his name around him! That I am here and that we have changed the future does not change the fact that he is Harry_ _Potter, the Boy Who Lived!_ _"_

 _"I know I know ... But I do not want to see him unhappy! You already know his character, you know him better than anyone else! And I can only raise him with a mother for him!"_ He had watched her with his beaten dog look that usually made her crack.

 _"Stop with this look it's not a game! I admit that it is tempting, and your plan with the elf is well found, it would make an elf less mistreated in this world."_

Sirius jumped into Hermione's arms understanding through the end of her sentence the agreement of the latter to recover his godson. He went to see Albus and explained to him in detail, his desire not to know his godson away from him and in such a family, the fact that he wanted it with him and Hermione, the idea of the elf who would occupy during there absence. He even added that they could take a house in Hogsmeade so that Harry could see things outside this castle by staying close to Hermione's post.

The director of Hogwarts listened to all Sirius' tirade without interrupting him, once the latter had finished, he put a condition to this adoption: that Harry learns all the truth about his family when he is 10-years-old so he knows what to expect when he returns to Hogwarts but that before he remains with a childish mind and nothing more. It was too much for Sirius who jumped into the arms of the old man thanking him a thousand times.

So the next day, Hermione and Sirius went to the Dursleys, who of course were more than delighted to be able to get rid of such a burden. Hermione took Harry in her arms, which immediately ceased to cry, and his companion took the little matter of the little boy about ten months and went to the Leaky Cauldron to take a chimney leading to Grimmauld Place.

The night went well, Hermione had to join Hogwarts like all the other teachers on the eve of the school year so that their schedules would be given to them. Sirius, Hermione and Harry made the trip together and arranged their room so that everything was ready. The manager had worked miracles, indeed their room was split in two leaving a certain intimacy to the couple despite the present child, and it had its own bewitching bathroom to evolve at Harry's age.

Everyone was delighted with the new life that was coming, so Hermione let Sirius and Harry walk around the park as she attended her teachers' meeting. Once the latter ended, they walked hand in hand with Harry in their arms, taking advantage of the last moments of calm that Hogwarts could offer before at least the next vacation. In the evening they lay down, glued to each other, Hermione still as stressed for the next day.

" _I hope everything will be_ _fine tomorrow. Everything is so perfect, I have_ _you and Harry_ _._ _I'm afraid that the joy turns ..."_

 _"Hey, do not say that, I do not know a witch more ready than you for this post,_ _even McGonagall had_ _not had to prepare so much for her first day I'm sure! You'll be perfect, as always Mione!"_

Always anxious, Hermione did not touch to her breakfast and barely ate her dinner waiting in her room for the arrival of the elf who would take care of Harry. Her name was Holy, she had been sent by Albus Dumbledore in person. She was a free elf and Hermione was delighted, she who defended their cause. She would be paid and would have all her weekend of free. They watched the new nanny look after Harry and found that she knew her role very well, she had even learned stories to tell him before he slept.

Obviously she was immediately hired and would start the next day, Sirius leaving early on a mission and Hermione running. The evening was approaching and Hermione was preparing to return to the Great Hall to join her teacher's table when Sirius called her to steal a last kiss before slipping away with Harry to spend the evening between men with Remus. She entered and went to the right of the place reserved for her colleague Professor of Transfiguration. The students from the 2nd to the 7th years entered and settled at the table in their house and then entered the first years that followed McGonagall.

Once the sorting had finished, Dumbledore made his usual speech about the forbidden forest, etc. It was then that he introduced the new teacher who will take care of the Defence against the Dark Arts: Professor Hermione Wilkins. Hermione stood up so that everyone could observe her and sat back down to let the headmaster finish his words and let the students eat. Many of them were surprised by the youth of the new teacher, many 7th years even found her very attractive. They all agreed on one point: the curiosity to see what this young woman had for them.

When the meal was over, the students went back to their dormitories and the teachers to their rooms, so that when Sirius returned from his evening. He found a Hermione totally asleep on their bed, having barely taken time to undress. He laid Harry down and took care of his companion before going to bed himself, a hard day awaited them both tomorrow. It was the cries of a hungry Harry who woke Hermione the next day, Sirius had already left. She took care of her old best friend, trying not to imagine the head that he would have done by seeing her giving small pots to a child version of him.

Holy arrived and took over for the witch to get ready. She was the only teacher who had been perfect at this post in her time: Remus Lupin, she was going to do everything to be as appreciated by the students and to make classes attractive to all. It was without counting on a few Slytherins, faithful to their old Master, determined to make her pay the mere fact of having a Mudblood as a Professor. The latter having noticed the end of the scar on the arm of the young woman...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Rancorous Blood**

The weeks passed and shortly before Halloween Hermione decided to use a boggart in her third year class. This reminded her of many memories but she took pleasure in seeing the students practicing magic before her. She knew of course that it was not the kind of spell that would under no circumstances be used in combat but, after all it was necessary that from time to time the atmosphere was a little more relaxed.

She did not give them homework and let them out without noticing that three 7th year Slytherins were in front of the entrance of her classroom. It was only several days later that she realized that they were still stationed at the same place at the end of several of her classes. She decided not to talk about it, and to settle herself what might happen, after all she had fought Death Eaters, and it was not students who were going to scare her!

It was when she returned to her classroom one morning that she decided to act, someone had written on her desk in flaming letters: "Mudblood". Instinctively her hand was placed on her arm which reminded her of painful memories. She let go a small, discreet tear, and slammed her fist on her desk before removing the frightful words from it. It was too much, but she could not do anything without evidence.

For a brief moment she wanted to punish them with the same pen that Umbridge had used to make the pupils write lines, but she herself disgusted herself with such thoughts. Her day finished so she went to fetch Harry and took advantage of the good weather despite the coolness to make him walk a little outside. Several pupils looked at them, it was rare to see a young child in the school grounds and it was strange to see their teacher, other than in the classroom.

" _Your son is very beautiful madame, congratulations, it would not look like you had a_ _child._ " Said a fourth year student in Ravenclaw.

 _"Oh uh, thank you very much Miss."_

" _He looks like you!"_ Added a student from Gryffindor.

She thanked him with her head, laughing inwardly, a child she had adopted resembled her. It was certainly nice to hear flattery but the young Professor moved away from the passing students to enjoy a little of her best friend in miniature. Sirius missed her, he had gone on a mission for several days to track down the remaining Death Eaters who were still faithful to their Master. Without news, that was the worst situation, Hermione did not know if the man she loved was still alive.

She was so focused on Harry and the memories she had with him and Sirius in her old life, which today seemed so far away, that she did not hear any footsteps approaching behind her back. When she was alerted by a broken branch she stood up and turned abruptly to see the three Slytherin troublemakers who from an "Accio wand" deprived the young woman of a means of defence. They could hurt her, even kill her, but the worst part was Harry she was pressing against her and she had started crying as she felt the stress of the young woman.

" _It's time to make you understand that you are not welcome here! You are not worthy to teach in this school."_ Said the first with a sadistic smile on his lips

" _And do you think you are cleverer than pureblood? You are a shame at this school and you will leave it you can assure it!"_ Added the latter with the same mad look she had already seen in Bellatrix.

 _"Do what you want but know that this will not be without consequences because threatening a teacher will lead you to expulsion, to harm me will lead you directly to Azkaban gentlemen!"_

She could see that her little sentence had not had an ounce of impact among the three wizards who all pointed their wands at their Professor. She could never defend herself without her wand and all she could do would be to protect Harry at all costs, she was her mother in her heart from the moment she had him in her arms for the first time. When she heard the first syllables of "Crucio" that the three Slytherins were going to throw at the same time she turned her back to them to make sure that none of the spells touched her son.

An immense pain appeared, Hermione had already suffered the Cruciatus Curse in the past but one sorcerer at a time, there were three and she could very quickly lose consciousness or lose her reason. She screamed, her cry mingled with Harry's powerful tears, but she did not bother, she would stand for him and for Sirius, she was stronger than the pain that was in each corner of her skin.

Suddenly everything stopped, the pain disappeared and it was thanks to a group of 5th year students of Hufflepuff that the young woman was saved, she was more than happy to have taught them a few days earlier the spell "Expeliarmus". They tried to escape but it was a group of Gryffindor of 7th year, who alerted by the crowd had joined the scene.

Hermione was still in shock and kept Harry from herself if she was now on her knees on the floor and gently regained her breath. She whispered the name of her Elf Holy to whom she confided without explanation the little boy and collapsed the second afterwards on the ground. It was then at the infirmary that she awoke, surrounded by Minerva and Albus.

 _"Oh Hermione, how are you? We were so worried when we learned that you had suffered three "Crucio" at the same time,_ _fortunately those wizards were not_ _yet very powerful!"_

Minerva had uttered her words in a trembling voice.

 _"I just have a good headache, it will pass, it is not the first time I have such a treatment I_ _will_ _recover. I just lost my credibility as a teacher, I would understand you replaced me with Albus."_

 _"By Merlin no! On the contrary, you have proved all the courage you have in facing you without sagging and protecting your child at the risk of your life! When you get better, I want you to take your place."_

It was a proud look that emanated from the face of Albus against the young woman that she collapsed in her bed to rest. That same evening she was able to go out and go back to her room, then thanking Holy for taking care of Harry more than necessary, the Elf was pleased with her work and returned with a smile. Hermione approached Harry's bed, who was sleeping in a closed fist, and stroked his face with a tender, maternal gesture.

The next day tried to do it as normal as possible, of course, many rumours had circulated and a tired but determined witch made them run, no one dared ask her the end of this story. It was at midday that Albus decided to clarify the situation, because at the dinner of the previous day he had not mentioned the events although everyone had noticed the absence of their professor.

 _"Many things circulate about an attack yesterday by Slytherin students on Professor Wilkins. Indeed, cowardly and for the simple reason that she is a born-muggle witch, they took to three to surprise her while she took advantage of a little time with her son."_

The whole room was quiet, every pupil like every teacher wanted to hear the story because only small pieces here and there had circulated. A wave of black glances came to the pupils of the other three houses on that of Slytherin before the attention returned to the speech of their director.

 _"They disarmed her by taking advantage of the fact that her hands were busy on her son's protection and together used the Cruciatus Curse, one of the unforgivable spells causing excruciating pain on her. Concentrating her energy on her son, who thanks to her was not wounded, she suffered three full force. I'll turn it over to Professor Wilkins."_

Hermione stood up, took the place of Professor Dumbledore and saw that everyone supported her with a compassionate smile, even Slytherin pupils. She coughed a little to pick up a voice that would suit the event.

 _"I think you have understood that you will not see your comrades again any time soon. The use of an unforgivable spell results in a shipment to Azkaban. I would like to sincerely thank the students who have come to my rescue and who have my utmost gratitude. It is also important, in my opinion, that each house understands that I refuse to make any remarks and / or actions against the Slytherins."_

The Slytherin house remained silent at the speeches of their Professor, many of them had a horror of having a Mudblood as a professor but they would never have been in this kind of extreme. Moreover, even if they did not admit it, they loved their classes which were interactive and interesting. They could only be happy that the sorceress did not judge their whole house for the mistake of three sorcerers.

The meal then resumed, and even if the main subject of conversation was this event, everyone held back the courage and strength of mind of their professor as well as her tolerance. The weeks that followed until Christmas passed without worry though Hermione kept Sirius from saying two words to the Slytherin director.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Christmas gift**

The school had been empty since the arrival of Christmas and the students had departed to their respective homes for the occasion. Hermione and Sirius had been invited to the Weasley's who had been placed in the confidence of Hermione's origins. They had been told that she was a friend of their son Ron who was a little over a year old today and that she had gone back in time to save many wizards who had perished in a great war.

As their son Ron was to be a victim, the Weasleys personally wished to thank the young woman for having a family meal at home for the holidays. The witch was greeted by the same maternal arms Molly had once hugged her, she was happy at the moment, everything was perfect and she displayed a big smile seeing all the children of Molly and Arthur so young and carefree. She deposited Harry with Ron, the evening promised to be sublime.

Another guest was expected: Remus, which particularly delighted Sirius who had not seen his best friend for a week already. The meal was still packed and full, had as an aperitif Molly profited to announce another pregnancy, they hoped to finally have a daughter and Hermione smiled but kept for her reflections on Ginny. Sliding slightly as Molly looked after the children and the men spoke to each other, she took advantage of the snow covering the Burrow. "Merry Christmas Harry and Ron, I miss your presence, you know," she thought, letting a tear slip away. Sirius having noticed the absence of his companion then joined her outside.

" _Are you okay, Mione?"_ He asked as he approached his companion.

 _"Perfectly good Sirius, it had been a long time since I have been so happy. I had a surprise for you but I had to change it"_

 _"Wait, first of all, I took it upon myself to buy a house in Hogsmeade so that you, Harry and I live together with a little privacy, more than we could have at the castle!"_

Hermione smiled at him then, tears in her eyes and hugging him at the edge of suffocation. Formerly she would never have believed if she had been told that Sirius Black was such a caring and passionate person in life. She looked at him, his eyes full of stars and kissed him tenderly.

 _"So, my surprise? Or my surprises?"_

 _"The first was that I wanted to prove to you how happy I was with you by training to become an animagus ... I even succeeded!"_

 _"That is true? Oh Mione but it's great! Show me, I want to see how you are transforming yourself!"_

 _"This is the problem Sirius, meanwhile I learned a news which means that I have a formal ban to transform myself, for 9 months ..."_

He looked at her then open-mouthed, he was scarcely blinking. Hermione was more than stressed about having to tell Sirius that. It is true that she knew that he would make a good father, she had seen it with Harry. Their relationship was young, however, and she was afraid it would frighten the wizard. It was when he took her in his arms and made her spin around in the air she understood that he was taking the news very well. Sirius covered the face of his companion with kisses, he would have liked to ask Hermione to marry him so that everything was complete.

But he did not want her to think that he was doing this out of obligation. He knelt on his knees to kiss Hermione's stomach with all the love he was capable of, then they went back into the living room and Hermione let the wizard announce the news. They all took the couple in their arms and Sirius went to take Harry in his arms, saying, "You're going to have a little brother or a little sister."

Hermione then suggested that Remus be the godfather of their future child, knowing full well that Sirius would agree. The effusion of emotion was general when the wizard asked Hermione if she would accept Molly as the godmother, being one of the women he trusted her most. She agreed and both women spent the evening talking _about their pregnancies, Hermione asking the Weasley matriarch for advice._

The more traditional gifts were then exchanged with Molly's usual knitted sweater, Harry and Ron being too young to understand anything in their language, causing the twins Fred and George to laugh. Sirius rediscovered the beauty of the face of his companion with each of her smiles and could not believe she was carrying his child.

" _In fact, Hermione_ ," Arthur began, " _I have had only good echoes of your teaching methods in spite of your youth!"_

 _"Thank you Arthur, I even think if you learn a lot in books, practice is important."_

 _"Well, I've heard about the practice, I would almost have liked to be still studying to be able to take advantage of this,"_ continued Arthur.

Nothing more was needed to make the young woman blush. A few months after a couple meeting, Sirius / Hermione with the Weasley family, spawned some ads. Molly and Hermione announced that they were both expecting girls. Molly and Arthur decided that Hermione would be Ginerva Molly Weasley godmother. Hermione and Sirius planned to name their daughter, Harry's little sister, Olivia (in honour of the first meeting of the two wizards) Celeste Black. The two little ones were born a month apart. After the baby was born, Hermione could finally show Sirius her animagus: she was a white version of Sirius, but the wizard was more than affected and it was a happy couple with two children who moved during the holidays in a house of Hogsmeade.

Years passed. Olivia and Harry grew up very close as brother and sister. Ron and Harry were already very good friends and seeing them thus warmed Hermione's heart but also that of Sirius who still had in mind the words of his companion saying that he had lived in a cupboard under a staircase until his 11 years old. More Harry grew, more Sirius saw James in him except eyes, and he had the eyes of his mother Lily. For her part Olivia had her mother's curly hair but black as her father. She perfectly shared the characteristics of each one: reading and the ability to get in trouble! Their sons would soon be 11 years old, time to tell him everything about his past would soon happen but Hermione as Sirius knew their son was ready to hear everything.

Despite the surrounding happiness, Hermione kept within herself the fear of seeing Lord Voldemort come back, seeing the story repeat itself and still being helpless in the face of the fate of her loved ones. Her anguish had doubled when she had picked up Harry and had now tripled since the birth of Olivia. She could hardly recover herself from the images of the dead of her past, she knew, she felt that one day or another she would have to take up arms again and fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Confessions and responsibilities**

Harry was about to be 11 in a few days. Hermione and Sirius then agreed to talk to the boy about his past, his story so that he could understand why many legends circulate about him. So they sent Olivia to the Burrow under the pretence of having to speak with Harry about his future studies at Hogwarts. The little girl refused to spend a night without her best friend. The diner was very quiet that evening and neither of the two members of the couple knew where to start in their stories.

So they brought Harry into the living room and explained that they were going to tell him the story of his biological parents. The boy had always wanted to hear this story but had been told he had to wait till he was old enough to understand. They began by telling him that he was the son of Lily and James Potter, and that these two people were friends of Sirius and Remus. Sirius added that he had been overwhelmed when his father had asked him to be his godfather.

" _But Mom, does that mean that my biological parents did not know them?"_

 _"Yes and no Harry. It's more complicated than that, let's say I knew them but they never knew me. Anyway_ _, I explain this to you at the end of our discussion."_

He nodded, leaving those he had always called Mom and Dad to tell the rest. They had never concealed from him that he had been adopted but Harry saw in them his parents, no matter the blood. Hermione continued by explaining that fearing for their lives and that of their son, James and Lily decided to hide with a spell of "Fidelius", indeed a wizard would be their secret keeper and only he could reveal the location of their place. Officially Sirius had the role but informally it was Peter. After all who would have thought to question him?

The plan was perfect except that Peter was already in the service of Lord Voldemort. Sirius' voice trembelled as he told Harry how he had arrived too late to save his best friends, but his voice resumed its tone when he began to talk about Hermione. The one that had saved him from Azkaban and which had prevented many problems in the future, Harry was gasping as he looked at his mother, he knew she was strong but he had never really imagined her as a combatant. Sirius and Hermione resumed the fact that it was not impossible that Voldemort would come back for the last time but would be almost deadly. Harry grinned at the name that everyone was so afraid of.

" _Harry, you should never be afraid to pronounce that name, okay? Fear of a_ _name only increases the fear of the thing itself_ ". Hermione said, seeing her son's reaction.

" _Okay mom ... Dad, you said that if you knew ... that if Voldemort came back he would be pratically deadly, why practically?"_

Hermione looked at Sirius, who took courage in both hands to begin his terrible confession. He began by saying that Lily's death had protected her son in some way from death, and that Harry had survived the death curse, giving him the nickname of "The Boy Who Lived." Then he explained to the boy that thanks to his adoptive mother, they had been able to destroy what are called Horcrux, pieces of soul allowing Voldemort to return to life.

They had all been destroyed except one, one that was created on the night of Lily's death, a Horcrux who had taken refuge with the only living being nearby: Harry. The boy then looked sad and frightened, seeking comfort in the eyes of his parents.

 _"Does that mean I'm partly Voldemort?"_

" _Not at all_ ," Hermione said, taking Harry in her arms. " _I can assure you that's not true. There's a piece of his soul hidden in you that's true but I'm working with other witches on a way to get you out of this Horcrux and we're almost done with the spell and the potion."_

 _"Really? But why now, I mean after all these years!"_

 _"The magic of your body has to be develop so that it works and therefore wait until your powers are manifested but now that it is the case we will be able to finish all this and to withdraw it before you even go to Hogwarts!"_

Despite the terrible news he had just learned, Harry was reassured by the words of his parents who had taken care of him all this time. His parents explained that everyone knew his story except the Horcrux side in him because officially all the Horcrux were destroyed. He should keep this detail secret. Her sister herself did not know and would only be told in a few years. The kisses continued and the evening went calmly with Harry asking all the questions: the war where his mother had fought, his biological parents and so on.

He was so tired that night that he fell asleep in an instant and to the amazement of his parents did not have nightmares, even if there was enough to make of it! As promised the young man drank a potion while holding the resurrection stone in one hand with his mother whispering a spell. A green flash passed through their living room, and a part of Voldemort's soul faded through the air.

Back to school, it was with the Weasley that Hermione, Sirius, Harry and Olivia went on platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. Harry knew he would find his mother as a Professor there and that she was not going to give him a gift because he was his son, and he was delighted. Ginny and Olivia had a craving to get on board but their parents had to remind them that they should still wait a year before they could do as their brothers. Hermione then took the path to Hogwarts while Sirius was returning with Olivia, she was curious to know in which house Harry would be.

The subject of discussion was the same in Ron and Harry's compartment, the redhead did not want to break the family tradition. After all even his brothers, the twins, were in the Red and Gold house. Harry was also afraid, his adoptive parents were from Gryffindor, and his biological parents were from Gryffindor. How would they react if he finished Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, even though they are good houses? Or worse to Slytherin!? Even though his parents had told him that all the houses had his qualities, he was afraid of being in this last one.

They reached their destination and followed Hargrid like all the first-year students to the bewitched boats that took them to the castle. They met Neville Longbottom and were greeted at the doors of the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall explaining their future distribution between the houses. She left them a few minutes to make some adjustments. A young blond man walked over to Harry, shouting loudly, "Harry Potter was a student at Hogwarts," he presented himself as Draco Malfoy and offered to be with him because the wizard said some families were better than others .

Harry responded negatively to his request, he had always been friends with Ron and knew who was trustworthy. He had also surprised one evening a discussion between his mother and his father discussing the Malfoys and an incident that had occurred at home that made his mother very sad. Just for that Harry did not want to have anything to do with them.

" _Follow me!"_ Announced Professor McGonagall, who had just reappeared.

The first years then returned to the Great Hall under the eyes of their elders and grouped themselves in front of the Sorting Hat which would decide their house. Harry could see his mother at the professors' table and grinned. The names scrolled one by one, of course Draco barely had time to get the Hat on the head it cried "Slytherin", then came Ronald Weasley's turn, which to his great relief ended up in Gryffindor. A great silence invaded the room when the name Harry Potter was pronounced, Harry approached and placed on the small stool and McGonagall placed the Hat on him. Everyone held their breath when, in a loud, grave voice, it announced...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: First Years**

 _"… Gryffindor!"_

The whole table stood up, cheering their new member, Ron left the place next to him to his best friend, happy to have him at his side. Hermione was glad to see that something had finally changed and gave Harry a delightful look, the latter being more than happy at that moment. Everything was perfect, he had a great family and was going to spend years learning the magic with Ron his friend, and nothing could in that evening remove the smile he had on his face.

However Potter's mother had a small twinge in her heart as she saw them together. She should have been there with them or rather a little girl who would have the gift of exasperating them should have been sitting with them. She resigned herself to ensuring the safety and welfare of those who were once her best friends. She hoped that Ron's year as well as Harry's would go well, in the evening she was directly questioned by Sirius to find out where her son had been placed. The first weeks of classes went pretty well and Harry did not seem to follow Draco's influence. Wanting to make his mother proud of him he studied more than ever, dragging Ron into the library at the same time.

The notes of the young men were very good except in Potions where Ron's were horrific. Sometimes they asked Hermione for more information, but she could not do anything apart from advising them on how to improve their knowledge with books. As in his version of the story Harry became a Quidditch seeker and the two boys were very close friends with Hagrid. The year went very well and Gryffindor won the house cup. The exams had gone well for everyone and no unpleasant event had come to spoil the beginning of schooling at Hogwarts for the young Potter.

Hermione knew that next year he would not have to face Basilisk or be accused of being a Slytherin heir. The holidays went very well, sometimes Harry and Olivia were with the Weasleys and sometimes Ginny and Ron came to their house. It was the turn of the young witches to worry about their distribution, Olivia who had badly lived the separation from her big brother wanted more than anything to be in Gryffindor. For Ginny it was simpler, she did not want to disappoint her parents or be alone...

Hermione smiled back at Ron and Harry in Arthur Weasley's enchanted car in her world and then thought of Dobby! He would never be released by Harry ... She had to find a solution to that. The couple accompanied their two children this time if to the 9 ¾ and the two witches stayed with their respective big brothers. It was with great joy that the two girls were sent to Gryffindor and instinctively placed themselves beside the members of their families at the table.

The announcement of some active Death Eaters here and there had however somewhat spoiled the happiness of Hermione who would take advantage of the Christmas holidays in a few months to conduct her own investigation. The Professor took advantage of the context of her class to tell the ancient legend of the Chamber of Secrets to the class of Harry and Ron.

" _But Professor, it's just a legend? There is not really a Chamber of Secrets?"_ Exclaimed Neville, who was scared.

" _Well, Mr. Longbottom, it exists and was rid of the monster that inhabited it about a decade ago, you have nothing to fear I can assure you."_

" _Professor Wilkins, what was that creature?"_ Asked Draco, looking a little too curious.

 _"It was a Basilisk, an extremely dangerous creature that kills you in one look and petrifies you if you only see the reflection of his eyes. Can anyone here tell me how to heal someone petrified?"_

Everyone remained silent, and Ron was amazed, raising his hand to reveal that it was necessary to make an adult Mandragore-based potion. Hermione was surprised that the latter had listened to the course of Botany but added for 5 points to Gryffindor. She went on to explain that creatures like spiders fled before a Basilisk, and that in addition to his murderous eyes he possessed a very powerful venom, of which there is only one remedy: the tears of a phoenix, which is extremely rare.

The class was very attentive to this class, which included History of Magic and means of defence, even if no practice could be done, they were all happy to learn more about the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione gave them a duty that evening: a scroll of parchment on the creatures able to live several centuries.

Olivia and Ginny spent a lot of time with their brothers, making them revisit their first year when the young witches needed help with homework. The notes were good for the whole little family and there was only Hermione who was beginning to worry about the Death Eater reports. During the Christmas holidays, she set out to go on a mission with Sirius and they would join their children for the holidays, it was a promise. Going on hunting, they were surprised by five Death Eaters, someone had to betray them for them to be ambushed.

The fight began and the spells were fired from all sides, Hermione received one of it, full force in the stomach. She stood up to help Sirius and avoided taking "Avada Kedavra". The couple got away with Remus and Tonks who had been alerted by a group of Death Eaters around. Once the adrenaline rush passed, Hermione collapsed into Sirius' arms, the fate she'd suffered a few minutes earlier had probably caused her internal bleeding.

She woke up on December 23rd in a bed in St Mungo's Hospital, the Mediwizard had quickly taken charge of her and from the same evening she could leave if she promised to spare. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks had remained at her bedside and no one had warned Harry and Olivia of the adventures of their parents. Hermione was told that, given her wounds, it was very likely she could no longer conceive a child, she was certainly saddened, but anyway she had Harry and Olivia who were already over 10 years old, now would create a little too much gap. She consoled herself in the arms of Sirius.

" _You should not have come on a mission with me Mione, it was too dangerous ... It's all my fault._ " Sirius said sadly as he looked into Hermione's face.

" _Have not you finished telling stupid things? I came of my own free will and then I remind you that in my world I already kicked Death Eater ass!"_

He gave her a smile. He signed a few discharge papers and after thanking Remus and Tonks for the umpteenth time they headed for the Burrow, Hermione leaning heavily on Sirius' arm. Both had some cuts and bruises here and there, remove but nothing serious. Once they arrived at the Burrow they were welcomed by the whole Weasley family and their children, they all wanted to welcome them by hugs during these holidays, but they were stopped by seeing their faces banged and Hermione's weakness. Sirius put her in the living room, nobody had even offered a word, and it was known that the couple were investigating Death Eaters but nothing else had filtered. Olivia barely dared to snuggle up against her mother, but the latter gave her a maternal gesture.

" _Dad, what happened? Why do you_ _have cuts_ _everywhere? Why is mommy in this condition?"_ Harry had questioned him so quickly that the words had jostled in his mouth.

" _Your mother will recover she is strong, son! We were_ _trapped by an ambush of Death Eaters and she was hit hard by an unformed spell but you know your mother. She was so stubborn_ _that despite her wound she continued to fight and even saved my life_."

" _How did_ _you get out?"_ Asked Molly.

" _Remus and Tonks! They came to our rescue and helped me carry Hermione to St. Mungo's. She had internal bleeding but was treated on time_ _so everything will be fine."_

The family nodded, Hermione was surprisingly calm. Yet she had a big smile as she had found her children, Sirius helped her move out when many special fireworks created by the twins broke out in the sky. The wizard remembered a very important Christmas in his heart, the one where Hermione told him she was pregnant with their daughter Olivia. He had a blow on his heart, it had been more than ten years that he was with his precious witch and she was always named Wilkins.

He slipped away for a few minutes, going to search old family affairs and finding what he was looking for. He then returned to his companion and sat beside her on the bench created so that she could be with them outside without tiring. He looked at her and took her hand, which immediately attracted the attention of the young woman, the rest of the group being focused on the magic of fireworks.

 _"Mione, I almost lost you yesterday and I do not know what I would have become if... You saved me, you loved me and you still love me. You gave me two beautiful children and you supported me in everything I did. I do not want to spend any more time without telling myself that you are related to me, more officially. Mione, would you marry me?"_

He then pulled out an old ring that had at first glance was a good hundred years minimum, "It must have belonged to the Black family," thought Hermione. She looked at him and gave him a "Yes" before kissing him and letting him put on that ring. Molly, who had turned around during the request, rushed at them to congratulate them. Happiness was at its height on this Christmas and was followed by a beautiful year when Hermione became Mrs Black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

Thank you Ladyfiremane and SeaWitch225 for your reviews ! 

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hippogriff and Triwizard Tournament**

Ron and Harry's third year began with a class of Care for Magical Creatures given by Hagrid. Hermione, not having a class, had asked Hagrid if she could attend the very first class that the half giant would give, she had told Hagrid that she loved animals. After all, she had not lied. She had always loved Buckbeak, she was afraid of him at first, but once he had given her his trust she really enjoyed the hippogriff's company.

That day, the witch was mostly there to prevent Buck from attacking Malfoy, after all in her world that idiot had disrespected Buckbeak, clawing him in the arm. Draco had not stayed silent and had made his father's relations work for Buckbeak to be executed but Hermione and Harry had saved him with Sirius. Today she wanted to avoid any incident, and therefore remained attentive to Draco's misconduct.

The class went amazingly well and unlike Hermione's memories Draco behaved well, she did not know if her presence had changed things or if the change came from elsewhere. Hermione took a cunning pleasure this year in seeing Ron face her biggest fear during class: A Spider. Once again all the year passed without pitfalls, no dementors, no free murderers or innocents to save, calm flat but the 4th year announced many surprises.

Indeed, as in Hermione's world, it was the year of the Triwizard Tournament, and since no untoward event had occurred in school for years, it would not be restricted by an age limit and people of all ages could therefore register. The witch was afraid that her son and / or daughter would register, she knew what was waiting for the participants of the tournament. Certainly an immense glory but above all complex challenges to solve embellished with intense and difficult fights.

Students from Beauxbatons and Dumstrang School were then present to participate in the Tournament. Harry and Ron had eyes only for the beautiful pupils of the French school and Hermione caught sight of Olivia on Victor Krum and laughed inwardly. The days that followed saw Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum enrol as well as many others from the three schools. At Hogwarts it was Cedric Diggory then the Weasley Twins. Harry also tried his luck as he was pushed by Ron and his little sister. The names were then given in front of all: Miss Delacour, Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter.

The mother of this last was not really happy, but after all this time would be different, the simple fact that there were three and not four wizards was good sign. The vast majority of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban, they had to be positive, and they also hoped that the three years that Harry had spent without going through adventures, forcing him to learn how to defend himself would not harm him. At the end of the meal, Hermione took her son aside.

 _"Harry, I wish you good luck for this tournament, it will not be as simple as you suspect but you have everything in you to win no doubt and think of the help of your friends. Believe me, they will be your greatest strength!"_

 _"Thank you Mom, I already know that Olivia and Ginny will help me if research in the books are needed, and Ron will be my mental support, after all he is my best friend!"_

She congratulated him one last time for his courage to attempt this and went back to her quarters to correct some copies. When the first event arrived, as expected the three participants had to face a Dragon to steal it egg. Hermione wondered how Harry would do it this time, Sirius had been dispatched as an Auror to make sure that all the events would take place in the utmost safety and that reassured the young woman. All dragons were females, which are generally more dangerous than males, especially since they have to protect eggs in their natural habitats.

The most dangerous of all being the Hungarian Horntail, of course it was Harry who had to face her. Harry used the same technique as in his mother's memories and used an "Accio" to make his broom come to him. His little sister had spent the entire night making him learn this spell at best and he took it as the worthy catcher he was to retrieve the egg!

There was a party that night in the Gryffindor room but when Harry opened his egg to share his clues on the second task to his whole house this one produced a shrieking and horribly annoying sound. He took days and days to think about how to open the egg but his attention was diverted by another goal: finding a partner for the Yule ball. Ron and he were looking again and again but their timidity did not help, Olivia had to take the first step with Ron and Ginny would do it with Harry.

The young men laughed at the thought that they would go to the ball with the little sister of the other but the (last) laugh was Harry's when Ron discovered his "dress". The latter was not a traditional tuxedo but an old family wizard's dress, fortunately for Hermione who already knew about this event (and who was not going to leave Olivia on Ron's arm dressed as well) had planned a second tux for Ron, who wanted to jump into her arms.

The evening of the ball arrived and Harry was more stressed than ever since, as the tradition states it should open with the first dance being the champions'. The two boys waited for their partners at the bottom of the steps and were almost in shock when they saw them. Ginny had a blue dress that brought out her red hair that she had dropped on her shoulders, she was barely made up but she was pretty by nature.

Olivia had a purple dress and had tied her hair, leaving only one or two strands left down, she had emphasized her eyes with a little black but was hardly any more made up than her best friend. They noticed immediately that the two boys had not left their eyes and blushed on the spot.

" _Wow, you are ... Uh ... Beautiful."_ Harry almost stammered.

 _"Oh yeah Harry is right! I would have never thought you so beautiful!_ " Tried to articulate Ron.

 _"Thank you guys, finally for you my brother I guess it was a compliment so thank you!"_

Ginny had laughed as she finished her words, looking at her brother, who held out his arm to Olivia, and entered the Great Hall with his parents in amazement. Ginny and Harry walked along to follow the other champions and began the dance, joined by Dumbledore and his partner McGonagall and then some other teachers before Hermione and Sirius entered the hall. The evening was perfect and each couple returned to their dormitories or quarters, Sirius dared to ask his wife if it had not hurt too much to see her own daughter on the arm of a boy that in her world she had loved.

She looked at him in amazement but replied with a laugh that it seemed that Ron kept a weakness for girls like her. Harry was less in the mood to laugh because he still had not found the solution to the egg, he decided the next day to take a bath with it. It was by placing the egg under the water that he got his clue and began to prepare.

" _But how am I supposed to hold my breath for an hour under water me eh?"_ Harry groaned.

 _"There must be a spell, a potion where I do not know what to allow you, and if there are two people to find you that my friend it is our_ _sisters, right girls?"_

The two friends gave Ron a black glare and plunged back into the books when Olivia gave the idea of Bubble-Head Charm to her brother, who thanked her a thousand times. He was able to successfully complete the ordeal of recovering a person dear to their hearts at the bottom of the water, for Harry was his mother Hermione. He swam up to the surface and won the event. Everyone was happy, especially Hermione, to see that the young man had been able to surround himself and listen to the advice given here and there. Unfortunately the hardest was coming and with that the beginning of the troubles.

* * *

 **Answer to** **Ladyfiremane :** I thank you for your comment here, it made me very happy! I already have a beta that does a great job. I suspect that some passages are far from perfect and I take full responsibility.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

Thank you SeaWitch225 for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Labyrinth, Darkness and Kidnapping**

The three champions took their places in front of the labyrinth, which was their ultimate task. They would have to find the trophy hidden in the labyrinth, they would of course have to face many dangers. Once inside, they were confronted by a Blast-Ended Skrewt, Acromantula, Boggart and many other creatures. It was only through due to his training with Olivia, Ron and Ginny that Harry managed to face Victor Krum.

Harry now had the Trophy in sight but stopped when he heard Fleur's screams coming from the traps in climbing plants, the young man not wanting to lose his humanity at the cost of some glory decided to help her. He helped her and sent a distress signal so that she would be quickly recovered by the teachers. Then taking his route towards the trophy, he ran as if his life depended on it and caught the cup. Unfortunately for the boy, the cup had been replaced by a Portkey who led him into a strange cemetery.

He was immediately caught by a strange character who prevented him from moving, he heard a voice, weak and yet chilling coming from a strange creature. A sort of ritual began in front of the young man involving the man who had immobilized him and the creature. It was when Harry felt his scar hurt him horribly that he understood that the creature was Lord Voldemort more weakened than ever. He saw the man put the Lord in a cauldron with a bone, the hand of the Death Eater, some ingredients and the crippled wizard came and took blood from Harry.

The whole concoction smelled very bad but what came out of it was horrible: the Dark Lord had just resumed form before his eyes. Listening to the conversation before him Harry understood that the Death Eater was none other than the traitor Peter Pettigrew, the man responsible for the death of his parents. The Lord called his Death Eaters to him, they were few in number but too much to Harry's taste.

" _My dear friends, time has passed since our last meeting."_ The Lord approached one of them, pulling out his mask. " _My dear Lucius, you may have remained faithful to the old practices but you disappointed me by not trying to find me."_

 _"Master, I have done everything for you and I will always do it!_ " Peter replied.

" _Yes, but you did it by fear and not by loyalty! I still have Karkaroff, after all it was him who brought me the young Potter among us tonight."_

All eyes then turned on Harry who was freed from his fetters to find himself on the ground. He found himself face to face with the one who had destroyed so much life, including that of his biological parents. A short fight ensued and Harry found himself in a duel with Voldemort who wanted the boy for himself alone, had he had all the Death Eaters against him Harry could never have gotten out of it. Their spells then connected their two wands, a green stream was emerging from that of Lord Voldemort and a red wave from that of Harry.

When the young man gained ground and his energy touched the edge of his opponent's wand, the ghosts of the last victims of the Dark Lord appeared and he was now with his biological parents at his side that Harry was fighting. The latter allowed him to escape giving him enough time to join the Portkey, again the young man ran faster than his shadow and in a flash arrived in the middle of the bleachers.

The whole crowd was excited, but Hermione fell on her son when she saw him on the ground and was trembling when she saw Harry's scar on his arm telling her that it had happened: he was back. The young man was still in shock but stammered a few words "Voldemort" "Back" "Death Eaters" "Pettigrew" "Karkaroff," Sirius looked at his wife and while their son was sent to the infirmary Hermione explained to Dumbledore what all this meant, but it was still necessary to find the traitor of Karkaroff to send him back to Azkaban where his place was.

Sirius and several aurors left for the place where the Portkey was driving, but there was no trace of the passage of the Lord and his henchmen. Meanwhile, Hermione had harnessed herself with other professors in search of Karkaroff, who had not had to go far because he had been seen in the stands just a few seconds before Harry appeared.

His trace was found near the forbidden forest, Hermione was accompanied by Minerva when they faced the sorcerer. Taken by surprise the Transfiguration Professor fell into unconsciousness after taking a Rictuspempra in full torso that crushed her against the tree behind her. Hermione remained alone with the Death Eater and fought him with all her strength, Karkaroff knew very well that his opponent would be reinforced soon, it was only a matter of minutes now.

Hermione stayed between him and Minerva, whom she protected at all costs when she saw her colleague begin to regain consciousness. He also knew that if he brought his Lord and Master the witch who was the cause of many of his torments he would then be greatly rewarded. So he decided not to kill her but to knock her once and for all, and it was by turning away the witch's attention by transforming a branch of a tree into a cobra that he could petrify her. He put her into a sleep curse with a second spell to for his own safety.

 _"Minerva are you okay? Where is my wife? Did you manage to get Karkaroff?"_

The words of Sirius jostled in McGonagall's head, which was still misty with the recent events. A few seconds later everything came back to her, but how could she tell Sirius who was waiting for an answer? They were now surrounded by many aurors and teachers as well as the director.

 _"Your wife was kidnapped by Karkaroff ... She fought but she was too focused on my protection to be at her maximum for this fight. He took her away and I could not do anything ... I'm sorry, so sorry."_

 _"Mione, what's he going to do with you this kind of ..."_ Sirius groaned before he reconciled to Minverva. _"It is not your fault, nobody would have suspected Karkaroff."_

Sirius had a serious face, he knew that his wife was an asset to them in view of her knowledge of the war and it's unfolding, which made her embarrassing for Voldemort. Unfortunately he also knew that her only hope of survival lay in the fact that he could question her but that would involve torture and for nothing in the world he did not want his wife to suffer. He took the way to the infirmary where Ron, Ginny and Olivia were already holding Harry together.

When he entered, the 4 teenagers understood there was something serious, Olivia and Harry had never seen their father in such a state. He questioned Pomfrey about Harry's health and she reassured him that the shock was above all mental, but that physically everything would be fine for him, his arm would heal quickly and after a good night's sleep things would be better. He nodded slightly and approached the young man's bed before sitting down at the end.

 _"Dad, what's going on? Did you not find Karkaroff?"_

 _"Yes, Harry, that's it, but there's another bad news. He kidnapped Hermione ..."_

He let a tear run down his cheek and instinctively Olivia took him in her arms, she also wept to know her mother there and Ginny stayed in Ron's arms. Family is the most important thing for all.

 _"You think he's going to..."_ started Harry.

 _"Unfortunately it's either Voldemort decides to kill her for revenge, or she will be tortured for information ..."_

Harry, Ron, Olivia and Ginny stood speechless before Sirius's confession. They all had so much hurt knowing Hermione was in such a position. That same evening Albus announced to everyone the return of Voldemort as well as the fact that the Ministry wanted to keep the news secret and that it might even try to deny these facts. He added that Professor Wilkins had been captured by the former director of Dumstrang and would probably be brought to the Lord as a present.

The fright filled the room, the holidays were going to be appalling, filled with doubts and rumours. Unfortunately the summer months passed and no news of Hermione was given and the Ministry assigned a new teacher to Hogwarts, a woman who would bring evil inside the school: Dolores Umbrage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Black Army**

Fifth year for Ron and Harry (and fourth for Olivia and Ginny) had begun. All Hogwarts students knew that their class of Defence against the Dark Arts would be much less attractive, as their former professor was detained by the Death Eaters and held back by Lord Voldemort, if she was still alive. It was the unofficial version told by the young woman's friends and family; the official version was that Igor Karkaroff had abducted Hermione Black to exchange for a possible ransom in order to have a good life but had killed her a few days after kidnapping her.

Opinions were mixed and Lord Voldemort's return was also denied, attributing this to the spirit of a young man shocked by what he had to face in the final round of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry did not want the reward, he had given the money to the Weasley Twins to buy their shop in Diagon Alley.

The news sent via the Daily Prophet was, of course, openly denigrating Harry and Dumbledore who had faith in him. The arrival of Dolores Umbridge in the school did not help things, she systematically took over anyone who dared to say that the ministry was in error and just seeing her constant pink made people nauseous. The pupils were already exasperated by her new teaching methods.

They were only doing the theory, enough to succeed in their OWLS, Harry had tried to reply by stating that they had to learn how to defend themselves to fight the Death Eaters, but all he obtained was a detention. He tried to console himself by thinking of his mother and what she had to undergo, he had to find a way for his friends and him to learn how to defend themselves because it was definitely not with Umbridge that they would learn that.

 **-0-**

Her wrists hurt so bad, really bad ... Her ties were too tight but she knew they would not give her the pleasure of treating her humanely. She knew perfectly well that if someone had seen her at that moment they would not have recognized her. Hermione had lost about 25 pounds and could no longer use her legs to the point that the Death Eaters were dragging her into the recesses of their Master's house to undergo various "interrogations".

They had just forgotten one thing, something very important: Hermione Black was an extremely stubborn woman and she knew that the duration of her survival was related to the information she would give. Voldemort was persuaded that the young woman could help him achieve total power in a very short time and did not intend to kill her even if seeing a Mudblood resist him frustrated.

 **-0-**

Harry was getting more and more nightmares right now, he saw Voldemort torturing his mother night after night and it seemed so real ... He was trying to put that aside when he learned that his little sister had a great idea: the students could train together, Harry would help them with Olivia who despite her age knew a multitude of spells and strategies via her father. They still had to find a place, and it was Neville who found the Room of Requirement. Ginny and Ron, had the idea of bewitched Gallions to give the time and date of the encounters. It was Luna Lovegood who proposed a name for their group: B.A. for the Black Army referring to the woman who was their true Teacher: Hermione Black. The name was accepted by all.

" _Harry it's true that you know how to make a patronus appear?"_ Luna asked.

" _Yes, he is capable of it, I have seen him do during the summer at home!"_ Ron exclaimed.

" _Wow, so that's impressive_." Said Cho.

It was once or twice a week that the B.A. would work on everything that Harry and Olivia had learned from their father in preparation for a possible fight against the Death Eaters. From Stupefy to Reducto to Patronus and Expelliarmus. All that was learned was a mini victory for the group. At the same time, more detentions had been given by Umbrage for more idiotic reasons, she suspected that the students were meeting and for her it was only for one reason: to train in the name of Dumbledore against the Ministry.

She then hired a small team of students, mostly Slytherins, to find the meeting place for students and how to get there. She even had Veritaserum manufactured to have the last word of the story, although it was forbidden by the ministry, this kind of practice was the only recourse Umbridge had found against recalcitrant pupils.

Harry continued to have nightmares, again and again with his mother tortured by the Dark Lord, it felt like he was in his body. It was horrible he woke up sweating every night and finally worried Ron who took him to Dumbledore in the middle of the night. The latter summoned Snape to help Harry block his mind because all of them understood that the young wizard had a connection with the Dark Lord and had to make sure that the latter would not use the link in the other way.

The room remained shocked because yes it meant that Hermione was alive but it meant that she suffered permanently. Harry had explained to them the frustration he felt through Voldemort he interpreted by the fact that his mother had not revealed anything, but he had also described Hermione as emaciated, weak, pale and full of scars. Olivia had snuggled into Ron's arms and wept with tears, she'd never stopped thinking about her mother, alone there and mistreated.

" _Then Miss Black, when are you going to tell us how to find the members of what you call: The Order of the Phoenix?"_

 _"Oh, but it's very simple, you know, you just have to wear a pink tutu and sing God Save the Queen in_ _the heart of London! I assure you that you will attract members of the order, not just them I admit..."_

He threw her several Crucio, which left her unconscious on the ground. Bellatrix wanted to kill her, a Mudblood that dared to wear the noble name of the Black was deeply disgusted. Voldemort was wondering if it would not be better to kill her once and for all, but he did not admit defeat. He had even authorized his Death Eaters to use methods of Muggle torture: whips, martinets, burns with red-hot iron, and other things.

At Hogwarts, a great adventure was preparing. Dumbledore was replaced by Umbridge in the direction of the school. The Order had learned that, for reasons, some long-term prisoners of the Death Eaters, including Hermione, were soon be transferred. Ron, Olivia, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville would try everything to save her. One thing motivated them: she would have done the same for them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Rescue and Homecoming**

The appointment was made, tomorrow at the same time he would have his mother in his arms, and Harry was convinced now. The transfer of prisoners would be done by the chimneys of the Ministry they was the only ones of the country not to be monitored. The B.A. was ready to do anything to free their professor and put an end to the trickery led by Umbridge. Their plan was simple, to get to the Ministry before the Death Eaters and to hope with all their hearts that the information gathered by the Order of the Phoenix is accurate. It was supposed to be only Hermione and another wizard transferred by a very small group of Death Eaters, which suddenly had to go unnoticed.

Of course it had to be true, they were going to be six wizards' students and it was more than some that they did not have the level to face a legion of Death Eaters. Harry fell asleep that evening full of hope, fear and courage. The little group got ready without anyone knowing what they had in mind. After all, the members of the Order would have discouraged them from doing that, but since they did not seem inclined to try anything...

" _Harry, do you think we're going to succeed? To save Mom?"_ Olivia whispered, observing her brother's reaction to her words.

 _"Yes, I am sure of it! In any case we can't let her suffer without doing nothing, she taught us to fight, now it is up to us to show what we are capable."_

This brief discourse had been heard by all the small group and had motivated them. So they went to Umbridge's office, which would normally be distracted by the umpteenth invention of the Weasley twins. As expected she was absent but could come back at any time and all hurried to use the chimney of the new director. They arrived in the Ministry and hid in the places they had planned and remained there, patients hoping that the transfer would not be postponed to another day.

A noise was heard, a Death Eater appeared on one of the fireplaces but something was wrong for Harry when he saw his mother and another Death Eater arrive in their turn: there was supposed to be another wizard transferred! Was the information false on this point? Had the wizard been killed in the meantime? Or it brought something much darker.

Unfortunately it was too late to turn around and even if he could he would not, not after seeing her in such a state just a few meters from him. Harry threw the signal to the rest of the group, with some Stupefix and other Expeliarmus, Reducto or Rictusempra, they reduced the poor defences caught unawares by the two Death Eaters present. The young wizard as well as the whole group then fell on the young woman who was so weak that was now on the ground before realizing that the Polyjuice that the latter had taken had worn off.

They saw then who was truly before them: Bellatrix Lestrange just escaped from Azkaban. She laughed, and another Death Eater arrived, and was immediately recognized by the group: Lucius Malfoy. He was jubilant, that could be seen in his face which was generally inexpressive.

 _"Well, Mr. Potter, would you think you were cleverer than the Dark Lord in person? How could you think that we should be so careless about such a precious prisoner? However I have a proposal for you."_

 _"And why should we believe a filthy Death Eater like you, Mister Malfoy?"_ Olivia shouted, hoping to see her mother one day.

" _Well, it's simple, my Master needs an object that only your brother can take in hand, and I propose Mrs. Black against this object."_

 _"Never would you exchange such a precious prisoner as you call her against any object of any value!"_ Ginny replied. " _We are not so stupid!"_

" _Silence, blood traiter!"_

" _Calm Bella."_ Lucius said. _"You see, this little Mudblood has not said a word since the kidnapping, so she is better for an exchange than totally dead, even if I would have been happy to take her life."_

The young wizards looked at each other briefly, after all Lucius' explanation was on the good because he knew that Hermione would never have said a single word. Luna had the idea of asking them to bring her right away with them to make sure she was alive and given back to her family after all. Lucius had her come, she had a weak face, and she could hardly stand up, and blood could be seen here and there.

Olivia was nauseated to see her so but knew she could not press on her to take her in her arms, at least not immediately. Two Death Eaters wore Hermione as everyone went where all the prophecies predicted one day had been preserved. One of them seemed to call Harry, he took it and finally wondered if it was wise to give it to them. Yes he was ready for anything for his mother but...

" _Harry ... No ... Give ... Prophecy ... No!"_

One of the Death Eaters slapped Hermione for the few words she had managed to line up but it was too late, the whole group already knew what to do. They separated and fought as much as they could, Ginny knocked down all the shelves filled with Prophecies before the group joined a door leading them to a Great Hall with an Ark in the centre. The Death Eaters joined them and Hermione gave a cry of anguish, it was here that Sirius had died of Bellatrix's wand in her world.

Harry was about to surrender and give Prophecy to Lucius to save his mother and his friends when a slew of white lights appeared around them, taking the shape of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. The fighting went on one after the other and Hermione felt a second breath animate her. She no longer had so much strength but if this evening she would die would protect her family, protecting the man she loved above all else.

She stood up and took one of the wands on the floor of an unconscious Death Eater hoping that she would accept the witch. She rushed to her husband's side, not holding herself, Sirius and Hermione fighting Lucius and Bellatrix respectively. As long as the latter was in Hermione's eyes everything would go well, she gave all she had to the great pride of her children who had gathered with the young wizards to ensure their defences together.

In front of them they had a real Gryffindor who drew all the courage of which she was provided on that evening, who could really know what had been done to her and yet she was there! She gave Bellatrix Lestrange a hard time and sent her waltzing a few yards away, and the Death Eaters finally fled. A spell was screamed at the other end of the room by Igor Karkaroff, aiming at Sirius at first, it was Hermione who was touched when she interposed between the magic flow and her husband. Two cries of a teenager and a male cry were heard in this already cold room and filled with misfortunes...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Small difference**

Harry had pursued Karkaroff relentlessly to the Main Hall of the Ministry, but there it was Voldemort he had to face, Dumbledore's help saved his life when he had to fight him in his mind. He had succeeded in extirpating it when the Aurors and the Minister of Magic arrived, thus being able to see with their own eyes that Lord Voldemort was indeed back. Gradually regaining his spirits, the young man remembered what had happened in the Department of Mysteries, and tears came to him.

Sirius joined everyone in the main room, Hermione inert in his arms, he gave her to the Medwizards who took her away immediately. Drawing closer to Harry he reassured him, his mother was not dead but she had used so much magic that the spell that touched her, instead of plunging her into unconsciousness, set her in a sort of stasis. With some very powerful wizards it was the last resort to save their own life, so Hermione was not dead.

By the time Harry and Olivia finished their years in spite of the stress, Sirius did not for a moment let go his wife who had gradually left her stasis. At her first wake, Sirius had not moved, thinking it came from his mind but once he saw her open her eyes he burst into tears at her by asking her a thousand pardons for not knowing how to protect her like he had to.

Hermione, faithful to herself, had stroked his cheek and replied that he had nothing to do with it, things had gone that way, and that was part of the past now. They talked for a moment, Sirius not daring to ask her what she had suffered there, when Voldemort's return was approached. Hermione recounted all that she had learned between two Crucio spells, in fact Voldemort had understood that his Horcrux had been destroyed, now that it was uncovered, one had to expect the worst.

 _"In my world the final battle took place during what should have been my seventh year at Hogwarts, but only because Voldemort felt safe to make his plan with impunity."_

 _"You think it will be different this time Mione?_

 _"Yes totally, in my opinion all this besides the failure of his Death Eaters to bring him the Prophecy will make him more furious than ever and he could very quickly move on to the act I'm afraid!"_

 _"Except that this time many people are still alive!"_

 _"And I would do anything to keep them."_

The witch regained strength and hardly a few days after she wanted to return to Hogwarts, her children missed her and she wanted to thank those who had fought for her. She had also been very flattered when she had learned the B.A.'s existing. Which was the D.A. in her world. No one had learned her awakening to avoid too much affluence in her room but also to avoid being invaded by journalists. It was then a great day when she had permission to go out, she asked Sirius to take her directly to Hogwarts without even taking the time to go home.

Seeing his wife's enthusiasm he could not refuse her anything, he then took her directly to Hogwarts, first through Dumbledore's office, which hugged her in her arms, so happy that the young woman went well. Dumbledore asked for a moment of silence because he had an announcement to make. Harry and Olivia remained marble, no news reached them recently.

 _"As you know, some time ago one of your professors was kidnapped and tortured by the Death Eaters. She owes her life only to her courage and her inner strength, and I am delighted this evening to announce her return to us!"_

At the last words of Dumbledore Harry and Olivia stood up and saw their mother being unveiled next to the Headmaster. She had hidden herself with Sirius under Harry's invisibility cloak to make them the biggest surprise. The two teenagers then rushed on their mother to take her in their arms and applause rang throughout the room. Even Malfoy applauded, Hermione could not believe her eyes, had she managed to influence the future to the point that he changed too?

She squeezed her children, who returned to their places, their eyes still misty with the tears which had just been poured. Having difficulty moving alone, Hermione was helped by Sirius to reach the centre of the promontory before looking at all the students. She took a deep breath so that emotion did not overwhelm her.

 _"I ... I thank you all for this welcome! I am touched by the attention you take to me and I wonder if it was me who experienced the worst or you with Dolores Umbridge!"_

Laughter was heard in the room, seeing her laugh and saying that kind of thing so warmed hearts in these times of trouble.

 _"In_ _spite of that I do not bring good news, I think that soon the fighting will take place, some will have to choose their side but know that everything is in our advantage because many preparations were put in place if Lord Voldemort_ _came to reappear."_

The room had resumed its silence and listened attentively to the words of their Professor. She knew what she was talking about, everyone had understood, war would soon make their appearance in their school and it could turn into victory and defeat. Yet Hermione's words had the gift of reassuring the students, they had faith in what she was saying and sincerely thought of a victory. Malfoy had chosen his side, his head told him to choose his family but his heart had attracted him to Olivia.

When she and Ron had separated after realizing that nothing more than a friendship was possible, he had come closer to her without knowing why and for two months now they were going out together in secret. They knew that his family would not accept this relationship, but she was afraid of the reaction of Sirius and Hermione. And in view of the detention of her mother by Death Eaters so probably his father, it was not the good time for revelations. Draco hoped though that once the war ended he could be officially with Olivia without fear and with just the smile on the Half Blood, not the woman who had conquered him against all odds.

Within a few months at the most, it would start and everyone had to be prepared, Hermione would give everything so that nobody would die but she knew she could not save them all. All that remained at that moment was hope...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Modified Combat**

It was with great astonishment that Hermione and Sirius learned of the separation of Ron and Olivia, but understood the reasons and remained happy, however, in preserving the friendship between the two. It was a shock when Olivia told them she had found someone, a Slytherin. She went on to explain that it was Malfoy, Sirius was really surprised, but Hermione immediately calmed things by assuring Olivia that she was happy for them and that she could only be a good influence on the young boy. The girl had embraced her mother with relief, taking care not to brush her scars. Hermione had explained to Sirius that she had observed a change in Draco's behaviour for some time now.

During this period of waiting Hermione and Sirius trained their children as well as those of the Weasleys to fight. Neville was encouraged by his parents, it was necessary that the small tribe was ready for the final confrontation. Thanks to Severus who had continued to be their spy, members of the Order learned that Voldemort had severely punished the Death Eaters present during Hermione's "transfer". He also told them that an attack was planned, so the professors and the headmaster agreed to take all of the first years to a safe place and to bring them to the castle only after the fight if they were victorious.

Students in years 2 to 7 were notified by letter that a possible battle could be held against Death Eaters in the year and those who did not wish to fight were allowed not to take the train for the school. The teachers were ready to fight to defend these places, Hermione having recovered well she would also be fighting. The students arrived at the end of the afternoon at Hogwarts.

 _"Minerva, tell me that my imagination plays tricks on me!"_ Hermione whispered in her colleague's ear.

 _"No Hermione, I think everyone wanted to defend their school, I do not teach you anything by saying it's a second home for a majority of students!"_

Under their eyes came a crowd of students, mostly from the 5th to the 7th year with some 4th and 3rd here and there even some 2nd years had moved. They could not get over it, so many people, and so many young people for a war! Hermione's heart was tight and hoped with all her being that there would not be as many victims as the first time, of course Harry and Olivia were present and had to enter respectively in 6th and 5th year. Ron and Ginny were also there, followed by Neville, Luna and Draco who, even if he stayed away, did not leave Olivia for a moment.

A small note was passed between the students warning them of the imminent attack of the Death Eaters and that all should be ready to brandish their wands. They were taken to a few strategic points in the castle to defend it and a protective barrier surrounded it. A silence then overlooked the castle when a crowd of Death Eaters stepped onto the barrier, which reduced several to dust. They then bombarded them with various spells without impact, many wizards dared to tell their Master to abandon the fight for the moment but were killed by the anger him.

He shot a violent blow against the shield that held fast, in contrast to Hermione's world, Voldermort was not in possession of the Elder Wand. Severus had stayed with the professors and was among the survivors. It took him an hour to break through the defences and it had considerably weakened him. Fighting broke out all over the castle, pupils and professors fought side by side in a hope of survival and victory. Hogwarts also defended this assault with faithful stone warriors invoked by Minerva.

The fight stopped short and the Death Eaters were reminded of their leader. On the side of the pupils and professors: no deaths to the great joy of Hermione who took advantage to shake the members of her family against her. For the moment she had succeeded for what she had come back in the past, and she was proud, but everything was shaking in her head: what was now going happen to Lord Voldemort? He had not fought for years against the Golden Trio and so it would be amazing that he asked for Harry's head. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Olivia throw herself into Draco's arms slightly wounded in the arm.

 _"He_ _fought for Liv_ _well! My wife and I owe him even life."_ Said Remus taking Tonks in his arms.

 _"Draco, I'm glad to have you in our camp for this fight but also to know you in my daughter's life. I had misjudged you with your origins, forgetting mine myself and that this implied that everyone could change."_

Sirius finished his sentence by giving the young man a handshake for whom it seemed to be the most beautiful mark of respect that can be offered. A voice was heard in all the heads of the castle: Voldemort, he did not want Harry to surrender but Hermione to stop these fights without a goal. The wizards looked at each other, it was out of the question to deliver the young woman after all they were winning! Death Eaters were mortally or severely wounded or even dead in their camp, whereas here nobody was in a comparable state.

Hermione looked around for an answer from her entourage, she did not know what to do but all wanted to continue the fight at all costs. They went out in front of the castle, Voldemort was there and waiting for the witch to be handed to him, the witch was present in front of him but not as he wished, she was ready to fight him. How a Mudblood dared to stand up to him like that? It was unbelievable but this time it was too much he was going to kill her and all those who had helped her.

Even before one or the other spoke the fight between Hermione and Voldemort, of course despite the power of the witch she was no match for him. But she had one thing that had failed them during the first fight: Dumbledore was still alive. He approached Hermione, ignoring all the fights that had resumed in parallel and mingled with the fate of the young woman thus helping her power to increase. Hermione and Dumbledore took the lead and returned Voldemort's spell of death against him.

Then the Dark Lord broke up and drifted into the dust of the surrounding wind. The sorceress collapsed to the ground, exhausted by the latest events, she saw all the Death Eaters fleeing, being repulsed or dying, having lost their concentration with the loss of their Master. Sirius then rushed to his wife to hug her, kiss her and tell her a thousand times that he loved her. That inspired several, Harry with Ginny, Draco with Olivia and more amazing Ron with Neville!

" _My dear pupils_ ," said Dumbledore, _"it is a day of glory for all! Everything is not finished, it will be necessary to rebuild even if a lot of damage has been avoided in the majority thanks to Professor Wilkins. We are fortunate enough not to deplore any deaths in our camp, and I hope that, despite the context, the class will soon begin."_

The pupils gave a great sigh, of relief, but also of fatigue. They were going to have to face other enemies and those were less simple to overcome: the resumption of classes and therefore the exams!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Last Years**

The year then resumed, not without sorrows and wounds, many aurors and other wizards were dispatched to Hogwarts for a rapid reconstruction of it. Severus Snape continued to teach the potions, but he had grown more comfortable with the students and was a bit less biased even though he kept his intimidating side. Ron and Neville were fully in the corridors of the school and the Weasley parents had reassured their son by assuring them that the main thing was the happiness of their son, and they had immediately adored Neville.

Oliva and Draco had stopped hiding and although a relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin was surprising, they only listened to their friends who were happy for them. Harry would never have believed that Draco would be part of the family, he could not go home anymore because his parents had practically denied him for choosing the other side.

Harry arrived in the 7th year and Olivia received "Outstanding" from practically all the subjects of her OWL to the delight of her parents before returning to the 6th year. Sirius left his work, he could no longer be away from his wife and decided to take the post of Flight teacher who had just released herself, Madam Hooch retiring. He was welcomed with open arms by the members of the teaching team and sometimes served as a guinea pig for the demonstrations of his wife's spells. It had the gift of making the students and the two professors' laugh. The end of the year came: Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Draco were going to have to spend their N.E.W.T. in order to enter the world of wizarding work afterwards. Harry's results was as follows:

 **NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TESTS**

The candidate is admitted if he obtains one of the following marks:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

The candidate is refitted if he obtains one of the following marks:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER GOT:**

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defence against the dark arts: O

Herbology: E

Potions: E

Transfigurations: O

Harry was proud of himself, with such (notes)(results) he could start his Auror training, Ron's results also allowed him, so the two friends could do the rest of their studies together. Draco had also had good grades and was attempting to study in banks and business, not seeking to return to politics as his father would have liked. Luna continued her studies towards journalism while Neville continued in the branch of Botany. Everything was in place, Draco and Harry spent as often as possible seeing Ginny and Olivia, which delighted the young women to the highest point.

They were pleased to be able to see the great changes that had taken place and lived their last year in a serene way and with the usual stress of the students. The young Black then had the beautiful news to discover that she had only Outstandings except in Divination where she had an Acceptable and Exceeds Expectations in Muggle Studies. She decided to pursue her studies in the care of magical creatures, on the side of Ginny it was very different. She had, of course, excellent marks but had decided to pursue Quidditch as a professional.

Years passed and all seemed to have forgotten the catastrophe that could have taken place at Hogwarts if the war had been lost. This passage had become an event taught in the History of Magic, but it had remained engraved in the hearts of many. But joy had overtaken the fear of the Death Eater's return. Ginny and Harry got married just like Draco and Olivia or Neville and Ron. Each family had grown: James, Orion and Lily for the first couple; Scorpius and Andromeda for the second as well as two children adopted by Neville and Ron named Fabian and Cedrella.

When Albus retired, Minerva replaced him as headmaster and Hermione then became Head of Gryffindor. Family reunions demanded a monstrous organization in view of the growing number of people making it up. Hermione and Sirius no longer left each other, if one was to travel, the other followed, if one was ill, the other was at their bedside. And it was with a common smile that they saw their first grandchildren arrive at Hogwarts.

The students were talking to each other, of course James and Scorpius had heard of their grandmother's exploits, but neither of them had asked for details. Thinking it was only a small story to which a heroic side had been added but nothing more. After all, how the woman they knew from childhood could have done all of this: to return to the past, to save a man from imprisonment in Azkaban, to destroy everything that would have allowed the Black Wizard to return, be tortured and say nothing, to fight Voldemort himself. It was too much for a single woman and so for them impossible to think that all this was true. Yet by listening to the other students talk about their grandmother they had some doubts about how they saw things.

" _Say you think she will tell us about her fighting with the Death Eaters in detail this year? I've been waiting for this since I arrived at Hogwarts!"_ A student exclaimed.

 _"I can't wait to see her patronus, it seems that it is an otter and that it has already used against dementors you realize?"_

The two boys looked at each other, they could not really imagine their grandmother as a great fighter, but apparently it was a fact. They should soon be there because after all she would not be more patient with them than with the other. Harry and Ron were Aurors, Neville Professor of Herbology, Olivia worked at the Ministry as part of the magical creatures and Draco worked in the affairs where he had mingled Muggle world and wizarding world. This world was almost a perfect place, lives had been protected and saved, things had resumed their course even though sometimes Hermione wondered what would have happened if she had not gone back in time, if she had lived with misfortune which had struck his time.

In spite of everything, today she no longer thought of it, seeing only the good side of her life she could not have asked for better. Nothing could have filled Hermione, who had seen so many deaths and misfortunes. On the last day of her life she knew she had made the right choice. She had not only saved friends and family, but she had created a new one, and in a way, she had saved herself.


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Ferretina_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Epilogue: Hermione's Diary**

Many years passed since the return in time, the quests and the fighting. People had grown old and some had ended up dying of old age. Shortly after his mother's funeral, Harry packed up her belongings before finding her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I do not even know how I can write this, it's insane but it seems that I travelled back in time and I managed to save Sirius Black. I can't believe it, when I think that some time ago I took Harry in my arms to console him for the loss of a man he had so much appreciated. I could not save Lily and James and I hope he'll forgive me for that! I do not have a clear idea of what I am going to do but it is certain that what I want more than anything in the world is to save all those lost lives where I come from._

 _Ah, if Molly saw me, she who regarded me as her daughter and whom I saw die, the one I saw inert in her husband's arms. Arthur, I could never forget his face full of tears, anger and sadness. Molly I sincerely hope that I can save you just like Ron, your son I loved for the little time I could show him. I too would save him, I would protect him, I give you my word. Fred also will be under my watch, without him George seems so alone, like half of himself._

 _Remus, you too if you saw me ... I saw you just a few days ago alive and yet so alone, I would do anything for you and your wife to survive. You have been such a good teacher for me that I hope one day to be able to teach as well as you. Finally I say that but I do not even know how long I will stay here, maybe even I should die to allow my child version to live. I do not know where all this will lead me but sacrifice myself to save people to whom I agree to be a way of losing my life._

 _I must also save Snape, there I really do not know how to go about it because he will_ _not want my help ... I could not save the only woman he ever loved then why would he believe me? Harry had told me everything about this man who, in the end, was different from what he was letting out, he deserved to live ... I would save him I swear ... My little Luna,_ _I must also allow the world to enjoy your beautiful madness that I miss so much today._

 _Oh and then you Sirius! You have not left me since I found you in front of the house of the Potters. I give you my word that I would not let them smear your name as it had happened to me. The Blacks need you, your person, your character to restore their name. I swear to you, you could enjoy your godson and see through him his father as you repeated so often. I am so tired ... Tomorrow we go hunting for the Horcrux, I have already done this once I'm afraid I do not have the strength to start all over again from the beginning ... Harry, Ron if only you were by my side today '..._

Harry turned the pages, he was crying, his mother had been so alone. Too much had depended on her at one time, too much pressure on the shoulders of such a young woman! It hurt for her just by reading these words written yet so long ago.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel so lost today ... Harry called me Mom for the first time and I could see Sirius's face dazzle with such joy. I should have been her best friend, her confidante, help her with her homework and throw her black looks when I saw her not listening to it. I miss those times so much, I can't talk to Sirius, who would think I'm not happy to have been accepted by Harry, of course that's not it!_

 _I love Harry as my own son and I'm afraid to forget the memory of MY Harry and when I see Ron the same fear takes me in the stomach. I am supposed to teach children to defend themselves against evil but I myself would never have managed to fight it without my friends, without them ... Harry, Harry, what would you do in my place? You said to me that I was the brain of the group and Ron laughed but you were our strength, how to continue..._

 _I weep to write this lines and I hope that the ink of my pen will not fade, if I can't talk about my feelings, writing them relieves me anyway._

The young man had sat down to continue reading, his legs trembled. He had always seen his mother as a strong woman without any flaws even in the worst moments of her life. He saw today another facet of her, more melancholy, more sincere, and more honest with herself. Never would he have thought that she had lived such torments in her heart. He then continued reading until the last page Hermione had written.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am not fooled, I have only a short time left to live and I want to write a little more to free my mind. To see all the lives saved from the war, which for them had been nothing but a battle, is a thing that fills my heart with joy. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Molly, Snape, Sirius, Luna, Ron all I managed to protect you from the shadows, I managed to keep death away from your lives. I could never forget Severus who had thanked me for an end of life when he had been able to get rid of his guilt before he went out with a smile._

 _I would never forget Molly's beaming face that had her children around her at the end of this fight, I would never forget all that. I'm so happy that the prospect of dying does not even scare me, I'll join Sirius who has been gone for two years now. It is in the order of things after all, I have had the chance to see my children grow up, my grandchildren and even great-grandchildren. I am a woman, a filled witch who can leave this world with a gentle soul knowing that I leave behind me a world free from imminent fear of death and filled with love and magic._

Harry finished these lines, leaving all the tears he had kept from the funeral going out, he would give the diary to Olivia, she too had to read those lines. He then went to the tomb of her mother.

" _Mom, I never told you how much I loved you, I would never have been so happy without you in my life. You are the most brilliant witch and the best mother that ever existed._ "

He then took her diary in his hands and noticed that a small engraving was present on the back: To my two wonderful children who sparkled my life with the most beautiful magic.

* * *

 **END !**


End file.
